Yusuke Okada
|names='Yusuke Okada' |image=YOkada.Jpg |alma_mater = Ashiya University |image_size= |caption= |height = |weight = |birth_date= |birth_place=Osaka, Japan |death_date= |death_place= |resides= |billed= |trainer= AJPW Dojo Atsushi Aoki |debut= January 9, 2017 |retired= }} is a Japanese professional wrestler, trained and currently works for All Japan Pro Wrestling (AJPW). Early Life Okada when he was young he played football, he was a classmate of later football player Ataru Esaka of the Kashiwa Reysol. After graduating from the Ashiya University, Okada went on to become a Police officer and later took part in the Riot Police Unit. He would quit his police career to pursue his dream of becoming a professional wrestler. Professional wrestling career All Japan Pro Wrestling (2017-Present) He would take an introductory test to the All Japan Pro Wrestling dojo and passed. After six months of training, he would debut on January 9, 2017, losing to Yuma Aoyagi. As is customary for most professional wrestlers, Okada spent most of his matches losing to other, more experienced wrestlers, which would help put over other wrestlers while at the same time give Okada some in-ring, televised, experience. At AJPW 45th Anniversary, on August 27 Okada faced Keiichi Sato in a losing effort, despite his shoulders were up. After the match, Okada went on to attack Sato, in which, the brawl was quickly braked up by the referee. In November Okada took part of the Jr. Tag Battle of Glory, teaming with Koji Iwamoto, finishing with a record fo one win and three losses. On January 17, 2018, Okada made his debut in Big Japan Pro Wrestling (BJW) losing to fellow rookie Yuya Aoki. On February 3, after months of appealing to join Evolution, Okada was finally accepted to join stable after saving Suwama, from a post-match assault by Kazuyuki Fujita, Nosawa Rongai and Kendo Kashin. Later that same month, Okada took part of the Jr. Battle of Glory, finishing almost in the last place with a record of one win and four losses, having only defeated Keiichi Sato in a rematch. On May 2, it was announced that Okada suffered a right ankle injury. Okada made his return from injury on October 6, teaming with his Evolution stablemate Hikaru Sato in a losing effort against Sweeper (Jake Lee and Koji Iwamoto). On November 29, Okada challenged Iwamoto to a match for his World Junior Heavyweight Championship, losing to Koji Iwamoto on January 2, 2019. In July, Okada was supposed to team with Akira Francesco in the 2019 Jr. Tag Battle of Glory, but following Atsushi Aoki's death on June 3, Okada decided to replace him in order to honor his memory, teaming with their Evolution stablemate Hikaru Sato. Okada and Sato finished the tournament with a record of three wins and two losses, advancing to the finals of the tournament. On July 28, Okada and Sato defeated Kagetora and Yosuke♥Santa Maria in the finals to win the tournament. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Sudden Death (Fisherman Buster) ** Intercept (Tornado DDT) * Signature moves **Multiple Boston crab variations ***Elevated ***Single leg **Camel Clutch **Dropkick **Elbow Strike **Multiple suplex variations ***Belly-to-Back ***Vertical **Running knee to an oponnent chest * Entrance themes ** "When it shines" by Osamu Suzuki Championships and accomplishments * All Japan Pro Wrestling ** Jr. Tag Battle of Glory (2019) – with Hikaru Sato Category:Wrestlers Category:AJPW Roster